Claimed By My Enemy
by Freakz.invasion
Summary: I wanted to kill myself for being so weak and useless. Why was I like that? Why couldn't I just kill myself, by sticking the knife- 'Don't. ' He was glaring into mine. ' What are you going to do to me? ' ' You'll find out soon enough. '


**Chapter 1: WAR CAPTIVE**

I'm weak. Incredibly weak. These three years of training have been..for nothing? All that time I had been perfecting my jutsus, training myself for this day, the day I would proudly protect my village. But when this day comes... I get caught by the enemy.

My name is Sakura Haruno, a sixteen-year old kunoichi of the Leaf Village who was fighting a war, but ended up as a war captive. I'm weak, and hopelessly in love with a criminal. A traitor to our village. But even if he kills everybody in this whole wide world, I'll still love him. See? That's how hopeless I am. And now I'm caught by the enemy.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I'm the only weak one in my squad. My squad consists of Naruto Uzumaki,the hero of the village, Sai, and my beloved mentor Kakashi Hatake.

It's funny to think how I used to dislike all of them in the beginning. But never did I once realize that they would all be stronger than me. And I would be the weakest. I would always be a burden to my fellow comrades.

'' Move it! '' The strange creature that Tobi had made, called Zetsu was leading me to goodness-knows-where.

He, or rather 'it', pushed me forward roughly and I cried out as I fell on the hard ground. I heard Zetsu snicker, and more tears fell from my eyes and soaked the blindfold. Zetsu then picked me up with his disgusting hands and I struggled to free myself. His hand contacted against my soft cheek. I whimpered.

''Bitch! '' He laughed.

With my chakira finished, my eyes blindfolded and my hands bound together, I had no chance of escape.

''Let me go. Please. '' I pleaded, trying not to flinch away from him.

'' I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't do that. You're wanted by Tobi and I must obey him. ''

I felt a shiver run up my spine. ''W-wanted? By Tobi? ''

What would Tobi, my enemy, my sworn enemy, want with me?

So that's why Zetsu didn't kill me during our fight. He weakened me then took advantage of me. He had wanted me alive.

Suddenly, Zetsu stopped pushing me forward and I halted. Then the blindfold was taken off of me. I blinked my eyes to adjust them.

''We're here. '' Zetsu's rough voice sounded right near my ear and I flinched away from him, disgusted.

He chuckled.

Ignoring him and the tears in my eyes, I looked around, looking for an escape route.

I was standing in an underground hall, like the one where Sasuke and Orochimaru lived in with Kabuto. There was a little light. What was I doing here? Was Tobi here as well?

I shivered again as I thought of him.

Horror of horrors, he was here.

'' Ah, Zetsu. There you are. I was wondering what took you so long. Surely, she's not that strong. ''

I clenched my fist as I heard that voice. I felt like vomiting. This was not happening to me.

I turned around and saw Tobi with his now purple outfit and mask. Zetsu slid down on his knee and bowed down to him.

Even though he was wearing a mask, I could feel his eyes on me. _On me._ I felt dizzy.

_'Please!_ ' I shouted inside my head. _'Please, save me! '_

To whom was I shouting to? It's not like anybody could hear me. Naruto couldn't, and Sai couldn't and Kakashi couldn't.

I was alone.

I had to face this bastard alone.

But would I survive?

I felt more tears welling in my eyes.

My heart was pounding against my chest and it hurt. It felt like I was suffocating.

I was terrified of Tobi. Of what his sharingan, which looked stronger than Sasuke's, could do.

'' You asked for a girl. I brought you the nine-tail's teammate. '' Zetsu said.

A girl? Did the bastard want to-

Tobi walked closer, his eyes still on mine.

'' Zetsu, leave. '' He said. His voice had become husky. ''Go watch on Sasuke. ''

Zetsu got up, sent me a grin which I wanted to wipe off his face, then dissapeared.

Sasuke? M-my Sasuke? This sent a jolt of electricity in my system.

Tobi walked closer until he was standing right in front of me.

'' Do you know Sasuke? ''

I took a step back, terrified of him.

''Hm? Do you? '' He chuckled and took a step closer.

My heart started thundering in my chest. He was too close. He was too close.

I could now see his eyes, which were staring right into mine. His sharingan eyes held so much turmoil and I felt myself drawn into those eyes. His eyes held so much power, and they held a more circle of emotions than Sasuke's ever did. He was towering over me and it surprised me how tall he was.

He lifted his hand and brought it to my face. I flinched away, but his hand had cupped my face.

Ever so softly, he stroked my soft face with his gloved hand. I had no idea what I was feeling. Was it disgust? Or contentment? Or...both?

_'Pull away! '_ I yelled inside me._ ' Pull away!'_

I closed my eyes, wanting desperately to pull myself away but I couldn't. I was frozen. Then I realized. It was the sharingan's doing. I couldn't move my body!

No! What would my comrades think of me?! What would Lady Tsunade and Kakashi and Naruto think of this position?

''Please. '' I whimpered, wanting to run away and hide from him. The extreme anger I had once felt for him had dissapeared, and all I felt was fear.

Suddenly, he removed his hand.

My eyes flew open. His eyes were no longer on mine, but was on his hand. I watched as he lifted his other hand to remove his gloves. I desperately tried to move myself but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. Why me!

_Because you are weak. Anybody can take advantage of you. _

That stung. It stung so bad. I wanted to kill myself for being so weak and useless. Why was I like that? Why couldn't I just kill myself, by sticking the knife-

''Don't. ''

His voice sent electricity into my system, and I immediately opened my eyes.

He was glaring into mine. '' Don't think like that! ''

'' Then what else am I supposed to think? '' I shook. '' What are you going to do to me? ''

He didn't answer, just stared into mine.

'' You'll find out soon enough. ''

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey, fellas! This is my attempt of a fanfiction. Please review and dont be mean! thanks!**


End file.
